Une Vie Volée
by Clyn4ever
Summary: Harm voit sa vie basculer en quelques secondes... le titre n'a rien à voir avec le film avec Angelina Jolie et Winona Ryder


****

Une Vie Volée

**Auteur:** Clyn4ever

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée, qui, je pense a déjà été exploitée…

**Saison:** après la 10ème mais sans prendre en compte leur mutation respective… Ils ont pu rester au JAG malgré le fait qu'ils soient ensemble, grâce à une dérogation délivrée par le SECNAV(secrétaire à la Marine)…

**Personnages:** Harm, Mac

**Genre:** Romance, Drame

**Note 1:** C'est ma première fanficition donc les reviews sont les bienvenues, qu'elles soient bonnes ou constructives...

**Note 2:** Cette histoire est basée sur les pensées de Harm...

**Note 3:** je suis désolée s'il y a des incohérences avec le caractère des personnages…

Bonne Lecture!

**JAG**

Je suis là, à la regarder dormir… Elle est si belle… Elle est pâle, extrêmement pâle… Elle est si blanche qu'elle en paraît presque fantomatique… Elle est si maigre qu'on croirait qu'elle va se casser à tout instant… Pourtant elle est toujours aussi belle…C'est la femme de ma vie… Jamais elle n'aurait dû être là…

**2 mois auparavant**

Hier, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie! Je me suis marier avec la femme que j'aime depuis des années! Et en plus, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de 2 mois!! Normalement, elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant à cause d'une endométriose ( une maladie qui rend stérile) mais c'est un miracle!! Je suis tellement heureux!! J'aimerais beaucoup que ce soit une petite fille et qu'elle soit aussi belle que sa maman… Sarah, elle, aimerait un garçon… Nous avons déjà choisi les prénoms:

-Si c'est un garçon, ce sera soit Chris ou Gabriel

-Si c'est une fille, ce sera soit Caitlin ou Maryline

Nous ne savons pas encore le sexe de notre bébé c'est trop tôt mais je suis tellement fier, je vais devenir papa!!

**1 mois et demi auparavant**

POURQUOI?? C'est impossible!! Le destin ne veut vraiment que notre malheur… C'est horrible… Nous avons eu un accident de voiture et Sarah et notre bébé sont entre la vie et la mort… Tout ça à cause d'un chauffeur de camion qui était ivre… Moi, j'ai été légèrement blessé… J'ai tellement peur de les perdre toutes les deux…

En plus, nous rentrions de l'hôpital où nous avions appris que nous attendions une fille!! J'étais tellement heureux!! Nous avions finalement choisi de l'appeler Caitlin… Puis nous avons pris la route et un camion à foncer sur nous du côté passager et a percuté Sarah de plein fouet…

Je ne sais pas si elles vont s'en sortir et moi, je ne peux rien faire pour les aider à part leur parler…Mais elles ne m'entendent pas… Je suis là, impuissant, à les regarder se battre pour survivre… Je suis dans ma chambre à réfléchir à tous les bons moments passés avec elles…

_**Flash-back:**_

_Aujourd'hui, je vais me marier!! C'est la Saint-Valentin, elle a dit que cette date était symbolique car depuis de nombreuses années nous l'avons passée à nous morfondre sur le fait de ne pas la passer ensemble… Donc elle veut que cette date nous rappelle que des bons souvenirs… _

_Je suis extrêmement heureux, cela fait si longtemps que j'attendais ce moment, depuis au moins dix ans!! Je suis stressé comme jamais… J'ai un peu la trouille qu'elle ait peur et qu'elle s'enfuit comme toujours… Mais, je sens qu'elle m'aime vraiment et qu'elle ne ferait pas ça mais je ne peux me résoudre à ne pas y penser… Hum! Je me fais des films, jamais elle ne s'enfuirait… _

_Enfin, ça faisait si longtemps que j'attendais ce moment là. Je vais enfin pouvoir aimer Sarah tout simplement sans avoir à me cacher… La première fois depuis 10 ans!! Je l'ai toujours aimée, même si je la blessais souvent, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer… Même lorsqu'elle avait un petit ami ou un fiancé, elle m'aimait depuis le premier jour… _

_Moi, au début, je la prenais pour Diane, mon ancien amour… Mais, très vite, je l'ai aimé, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de son physique ressemblant étrangement à Diane, non… Car, elles sont très différentes. Diane était très spontanée et très drôle, elle n'avait aucun secret pour personne, tandis que Sarah est une femme assez froide au premier abord, mais après quelques tentatives désespérées, elle s'est enfin ouverte à moi, et un cœur énorme et plein de gentillesse s'est offert à moi, Sarah est aussi très mystérieuse et j'aime ça, cela mets du piment dans nos vies. _

_Puis, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je l'avais de plus en plus dans la peau… C'est à ce moment là que j'ai ressentis la première fois le vrai grand Amour avec un A majuscule!! Bien sûr j'avais aimé Diane, mais différemment, elle, c'était plus un amour de jeunesse, sans importance… Bien sûr j'ai beaucoup souffert à sa mort, mais j'ai survécu… Si Sarah venait à mourir, j'en mourrais de chagrin et de désespoir… Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de vivre sans elle._

_J'arrive enfin devant l'hôtel… Je l'attends impatiemment… Tout à coup, j'entends la marche nuptiale résonner dans la petite église de Falls Church et là, je la vois arriver dans sa robe blanche avec des perles brodées dessus. Elle dévoile des épaules et un cou parfait. Un collier de perles et les boucles d'oreilles assorties viennent compléter le tout. D'habitude, ses cheveux sont pris en chignon, mais là, elle les à lâchés et ils forment de jolies boucles et elle a de petites perles entremêlées dans ses cheveux._

_Elle s'avance doucement vers moi… L'ancien Amiral Chegwidden l'emmène jusqu'à moi. Sarah voulait absolument que ce soit lui et personne d'autre qui l'emmène à l'hôtel, il en fût très ému…_

_Elle est enfin devant moi. Elle lève les yeux et me regarde. Je vois qu'elle vient de pleurer car elle a les yeux rouges. Je lui demande ce qu'elle a et elle me dit qu'elle me le dira après. Mais, ce qui est paradoxal, c'est qu'elle me paraît être la femme la plus heureuse de la Terre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a pleuré. Mais, nous sommes enfin réunis. Le père de Sturgis est devant nous et commence la cérémonie._

_Nous en sommes à la phrase cruciale de voulez-vous prendre cet homme (ou cette femme) pour époux/se? J'ai tellement peur!! Le père de Sturgis me demande si je veux prendre Sarah pour épouse… J'ai presque hurlé mon OUI! Tout le monde s'est mis à rire de bon cœur… Sarah riait de ma spontanéité. Ca me paraissait tellement évident que j'avais envie de le crier sur tous les toits. Ensuite, le prêtre a demandé à Sarah si elle voulait de moi comme époux et elle n'a pas répondu tout de suite… _

_J'étais tellement paniqué que j'ai failli tomber dans les pommes… Et tout simplement, elle s'est mise à sourire et me dit qu'elle voulait juste voir ma réaction!! J'aurais voulu lui sauter à la gorge! Et finalement, elle a répondu à la question du père de Sturgis… Et elle a dit OUI!! Vous vous rendez compte OUI! Je vais être marié à la plus extraordinaire des femmes!!_

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, nous sommes allés dîner dans notre jardin. Je ne vous avais pas dit que nous avions acheté une grande maison dans le quartier résidentiel de Washington, près de la maison de l'ancien amiral. Elle est très grande et très spacieuse… Elle est de couleur vanille et elle a de jolis volets bordeaux. Nous avons beaucoup plaisanté et ensuite nous avons eu droit a un discours de l'ancien amiral.

_"Mes Chers amis, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres qui s'aiment depuis plusieurs années mais qui était incapable de se l'avouer…_

_C'est bien dommage car ils auraient évité à tout le monde de se languir de les voir enfin réunis._

_Tout le monde se mit à se rappeler tous les paris qu'ils avaient fait pour savoir s'ils étaient ensemble ou pas et même parfois les situations cocasses dans lesquelles se mettaient certains officiers pour essayer de cacher leur petit jeu. Et tout le monde rigola de bon cœur._

_Puis, il raconta leurs disputes parfois hilarantes (pour les autres) et des petites anecdotes._

_Une fois qu'il eut terminé, tous les invités étaient enjoués._

_Puis vint le tour de Sarah et le mien._

_Nous leur racontons notre rencontre, notre atterrissage catastrophe dans les Appalaches, notre voyage en Russie, Guadalcanal, notre promesse d'enfant, la maladie de Sarah, le Paraguay, Sydney et son fameux ferry et pleins d'autres choses qui étaient un peu en désordre mais qui revenaient en brides dans nos esprits…. Tous ses souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, Sarah pleurant de temps à autres…_

_Puis vint les anecdotes amusantes qui ont constitué leur vie depuis plus de 9 années. L'histoire de sperme congelé dans le frigo à coté de mes lasagnes végétariennes, l'histoire du sous-marin avec les trois officiers sub-alternes qui avaient réveillé Mac, etc., etc.…_

_Puis, Sarah me regarda intensément et me demanda de me taire… Je lui demanda ce qu'il y avait, avait-ce un rapport avec ses larmes lors de la cérémonie?_

Elle regarde l'assistance et commence à parler:

_-Mesdames et Messieurs, Nous sommes réunis en ce jour de Saint-Valentin pour célébrer ce qui sera et restera une des plus belles journées de ma vie… La première étant le jour ou j'ai compris, où j'ai su que je t'avais dans la peau, Harm…_

_- Et c'était quand??_

_- Dans une certaine Roseraie de la Maison Blanche………._

_-Depuis si longtemps??_

_-Oui… Le jour de notre rencontre, j'ai su que tu étais le bon….._

_-Et dire que moi je ne m'en suis rendu compte que lors de notre voyage en Russie…J'ai fermé les yeux et je pensais que tout était perdu, que j'étais seul au monde… Puis j'ai ouvert les yeux et je t'ai vu me regarder… Et là, j'ai su, j'ai compris que tu étais la femme de ma vie… Je t'aime tellement!!_

_-Moi aussi je t'aime, tu es tout pour moi!!_

_Puis, nous nous sommes embrassés._

_-Pourquoi as-tu pleuré avant??_

_-J'ai pleuré car je suis heureuse mon amour!!_

_-Je ne comprends pas…_

_-Mon chéri, assieds-toi…_

_-Pourquoi??_

_-Je voulais vous annoncer à tous que malgré toutes les difficultés que nous avons eues, je suis enceinte de notre premier enfant…_

_Et là, je suis tombé dans les pommes!!_

Lorsque enfin je me suis réveillé, je me suis mis à pleurer de bonheur j'embrassais Sarah à pleine bouche savourant ainsi sa chaleur corporelle qui m'entraînait dans une bulle de joie intense.

**Fin du flash-back**

Puis, je sors de mes pensées lorsque le médecin entre dans la chambre si froide, si vide… Il me regarde tristement…

-Monsieur Rabb

-Docteur, comment vont-t-elles??

-Pas très bien je dois l'avouer…

-Est-ce qu'elles vont s'en sortir?

-Votre femme va s'en sortir, oui…

-Ouf!! Et notre fille??

Il me regarde d'un air triste et je comprends immédiatement.

Et là, mon cœur rate un battement, je me sens sombrer… Il me faut de l'air et vite… Je sors en courant de la chambre, laissant ma femme et ma petite fille qui bientôt ne sera plus…

Je l'entends dire:

- Je crains le pire, je suis désolé…

Je sors de cet hôpital de malheur, et je laisse aller ma colère, je hurle, je crie, je pleure… Un infirmier me voit et viens vers moi…

-Monsieur s'il vous plaît calmez-vous.

-Comment pourrais-je le faire ma fille va mourir avant même de naître…

-Je suis désolé

-Pas autant que moi si vous saviez…

-Tout cela est de la faute de ce chauffeur de camion IVRE vous m'entendez IVRE!! A cause de ce type, je vais perdre une des choses les plus importantes de ma vie… Ma femme ne va pas le supporter… Et moi je dois rester fort pour elle…

-Aller les voir, elles auront besoin de vous…

-Vous avez raison… Merci de m'avoir écouté…

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, j'espère qu'elles vont s'en sortir…

-Merci…

Et là, je remonte dans ma chambre et je vais les soutenir… Je vais voir Sarah et notre petite fille qui dorment… J'embrasse Sarah dans le cou et elle se réveille doucement… Elle est si fragile… Elle me sourit difficilement…

-Hey

-Salut flyboy

-Ca va mon Ange??

-Ca pourrait aller mieux…

-Tu sais que je t'aime??

-Oui je le sais moi aussi je t'aime… Tu as pleuré??

-Oui…

-Et pourquoi??

Le médecin entre dans la chambre et me regarde droit dans les yeux… Je lui fais un signe de tête…

-Madame Rabb… Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous informer de votre état de santé. Vous allez vous en sortir…

Elle sourit…

-Par contre pour votre futur bébé se sera très difficile, vous avez perdu trop de sang… Elle est trop faible…

Elle s'effondre, elle crie, hurle et pleure… Ca me fend le cœur de la voir comme cela…

-Je suis désolé Madame…

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle tomba dans le coma…

**Maintenant**

Et depuis ce jour là, je suis 24h sur 24 aux côtés de mon Ange... Il y a eu des complications suite à la mort de notre petite Caitlin… Se fut un des pires moments de ma vie avec la mort de mon père… Je fut dévasté… Sarah encore plus que moi et elle ne l'a pas supporté… Les médecins disent qu'elle est tombée dans le coma car les émotions étaient trop fortes… Je m'en veux tellement… Si seulement j'avais fait plus attention, si je n'étais pas aussi euphorique j'aurais peut-être vu le camion avant, j'aurais pu l'éviter… Mais avec des "si" on mettrait Paris en bouteille… Je n'ai pas pu sauver ma fille, je suis un père indigne… Je suis là, a regarder la femme de ma vie… Je sais qu'elle va se réveiller… Cela fais une éternité que j'attends qu'elle sorte de ce coma… J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière, revivre tous les bons moments vécus avec elle, que notre petite fille soit toujours en vie… Mais c'est impossible je le sais… Je prends la main de Sarah et je lui parle doucement:

-Mon amour réveilles-toi je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi… Il faut que tu soies forte… Tu sais, je t'aime tellement, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…

Je lui prends la main et la caresse du bout des doigts… Et tout à coup, je ressens une faible pression sur le dos de ma main… Aies-je rêvé?? Je lui demande de recommencer et elle s'exécute!! Je suis tellement content que je sors du couloir en hurlant:

-Elle est réveillée, elle est réveillée!!

-Monsieur, calmez-vous, que se passe-t-il??

-Elle est réveillée, ma femme est sortie du coma!!

-Allons voir ça…

Nous entrons dans la chambre 333 et je regarde Sarah…

-Madame Rabb, vous m'entendez?? Si oui, serrez ma main…

Je regarde inquiet ses doigts… Rien ne se passe… Le médecin me regarde et me fais signe d'essayer… J'essaie et ça marche!!

-Vous avez plus d'influence que moi apparemment…

-Vous avez vu?? Elle a bougé…

-Oui, j'ai vu, cela peut prendre quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne soit parfaitement réveillée, je reviens d'ici 15 minutes environ…

-D'accord…

-Sarah, mon amour…

J'entends un murmure:

-Harm…

-Oui, mon amour, c'est moi…

-Dis-moi que c'était un cauchemar

Elle se met à pleurer…

-Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar… je suis désolé… Tout ça est de ma faute…

-Non, ne dit pas ça…

-Je m'en veux tellement…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'était le destin…

C'est à ce moment là, que le médecin décida qu'il était temps de revenir

-Madame Rabb comment vous sentez-vous?

-Mal…

-Je comprends…

-Vous n'en avez aucune idée!! Cria-t-elle

-Ne vous énervée pas madame… Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ni celle de personne…

-C'est de la faute de ce conducteur ivre!!

-Je sais mais lui aussi a été blessé et grièvement qui plus est… Le destin c'est retourné contre lui…

-Ca ne fera pas revenir notre petit Ange… Sanglota-t-elle

-Je sais madame… Nous allons vous faire des examens pour vérifier vos fonctions vitales, mais apparemment, physiquement vous allez bien….

-Oui. Dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Je vous laisse bon rétablissement…

-Merci…

Il sort de la chambre nous laissant Sarah et moi seuls et affreusement tristes et vides…

**1 mois plus tard**

Sarah ne parle plus, ne mange plus et elle refuse de sortir… Elle est en dépression… Cela me rend triste de la voir ainsi… Nos amis essaient de l'aider, mais cela ne sert à rien… Je vais la voir dans ce qui était la future chambre de Caitlin, une jolie chambre aux tons pastels et pleine de jouets qui ne seront sûrement jamais utilisés…

-Sarah…

-…

-Sarah je t'en prie parles-moi, regardes-moi…

Mais elle ne bouge pas, elle continue à regarder un petit ours en peluche sur lequel elle avait craqué…

-Sarah bon sang!! Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir, moi aussi je suis triste, moi aussi j'en veux à la terre entière, moi aussi je voudrais que rien ne soit arrivé, mais c'est impossible, mets-toi ça dans le crâne!! Hurle-je.

Elle tourne lentement la tête vers moi et me regarde tristement, mais elle ne dit toujours rien. Je me mets à pleurer…

Elle retourne la tête vers ce maudit ours…

-Ca fait plus d'un mois que tu ne dis rien, aides-moi, je ne peux pas m'en sortir tout seul.

J'attends qu'elle réagisse, mais rien ne se passe…

-Je m'en vais, je reviens d'ici demain… Je t'aime…

Je m'approche d'elle et je l'embrasse, elle ne résiste pas.

-Au revoir mon amour

Je la laisse seule dans cette maudite chambre qui m'enlève mon âme sœur.

Je décide de passer la nuit à l'hôtel pour rester seul et réfléchir. Mon dieu que vais-je faire?? Je m'en veux de la laisser seule, mais il faut aussi que je pense à moi… Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps et je tombe de fatigue, le stress de ces derniers temps s'évacue peu à peu… Je me réveille en plein milieu de la nuit, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Je me précipite chez nous… J'entre dans la maison doucement. Je regarde autours de moi, et je ne vois rien d'anormal. Je monte eu premier étage, et j'entre dans notre chambre, il n'y a personne, je m'en doutais… Je vais dans la chambre "maudite" et c'est là que je la vois, étendue sur le tapis, j'allume la lumière et là c'est le choc!! Je vois une mare de sang…

-Mon dieu Sarah!!

Je m'approche et je lui prends le pouls, elle est encore en vie… J'appelle l'ambulance et je lui fais du bouche-à-bouche… Les minutes me paraissent être des heures… Dix minutes plus tard, elle arrive enfin…

-Que s'est-il passé??

-Je n'en sais rien, mais apparemment elle a essayé de s'ôter la vie…

Je m'effondre… Comment aie-je pu la laisser seule?? Je vais devenir fou…

Quelques minutes plus tard à l'hôpital…

Ils emmènent Sarah loin de moi, et me disent de patienter dans la salle d'attente… Je tourne comme un lion en cage… J'ai les larmes qui ruissellent sur mes joues, mes yeux sont gonflés et irrités d'avoir trop pleurer… Tout est de ma faute… Si seulement j'avais été là, si seulement je ne m'étais pas énervé contre elle, si seulement, je ne lui avais pas dit toutes ces horreurs… peut-être qu'elle serait encore là…

Le médecin arrive dans la pièce et je lui saute pratiquement dessus pour avoir des informations concernant ma femme…

-Monsieur Rabb…

-Docteur, comment va-t-elle?

-Mal, je dois vous le dire… Elle s'est ouvert les veines et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang…

-Elle est en dépression depuis la mort de notre petite fille et je crains qu'elle n'ait pas eu le soutient dont elle avait besoin… Tout est de ma faute…

-Non, Monsieur, ce n'est pas de votre faute…

-Déjà que la mort de notre fille est en partie ma faute…

-Non, Monsieur ce n'est pas vrai… c'est la faute de ce conducteur de camion qui était ivre…

-Je sais mais je ne peux me résoudre à le penser… c'est horrible ce qui nous arrive…

-Je sais bien… je ne le sais que trop bien…

Je vois ses yeux s'assombrir d'un coup…

-Il y a trois ans, ma femme et nos deux enfants sont morts dans l'incendie de notre maison et ce soir là, j'étais de garde à l'hôpital et je n'ai rien pu faire… lorsque je suis arrivé à la maison, c'était trop tard…

-Je suis désolé…

-Et moi donc… Enfin, de toutes façons nous ne pouvons pas remonter le temps… C'est le destin…

-Oui… Puis-je voir ma femme??

-Oui, mais elle est très faible…

J'entre doucement dans la même chambre qu'il y a quelques temps… Je la vois couchée, avec des tuyaux un peu partout et ce bruit incessant qui prévient en cas d'arrêt cardiaque.

Je suis là, à la regarder dormir… Elle est si belle… Elle est pâle, extrêmement pâle… Elle est si blanche qu'elle en paraît presque fantomatique… Elle est si maigre qu'on croirait qu'elle va se casser à tout instant… Pourtant elle est toujours aussi belle…C'est la femme de ma vie… Jamais elle n'aurait dû être là…

Tout est de ma faute…

-Mon amour, je suis désolé… Jamais je n'aurais dû te dire toutes ces horreurs… Je t'aime…

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir, j'ai une boule dans l'estomac… J'ai si peur, j'ai déjà perdu ma fille, je n'allais pas encore perdre la femme de ma vie…

-J'ai si peur de te perdre… Je t'aime tellement.

Tout à coup, j'entends un bip caractéristique, celui d'un arrêt cardiaque… Je hurle qu'il me faut un médecin!!

-A l'aide je vous en prie aidez-moi ma femme fait un arrêt cardiaque!!

Les médecins arrivent en courrant avec le défibrilateur. Ils me poussent hors de la chambre. Les minutes suivantes me paraissent être des heures, ils ne m'informent pas, ils s'affairent autours de Sarah… Puis, le médecin sort de cette chambre et me regarde…

-Monsieur Rabb??

-Oui, c'est moi…

-Je suis désolé… Nous n'avons rien pu faire…Elle a perdu trop de sang…

-NON!! Ce n'est pas possible!!

Je sens mon cœur manquer quelques battements, je me sens sombrer, je pleure, je tremble, je tombe à genoux, je crie tellement j'ai mal et je souffre tout simplement… Le médecin essaie de me réconforter mais il est déjà trop tard… J'ai déjà pris une décision… Il me regarde puis, s'en va… Je reste au milieu de ce couloir à pleurer… J'ai déjà perdu ma fille et maintenant ma femme… Je suis maudit… Je vais voir le corps désormais froid de Sarah, mon petit Ange, qui s'est envolée… Je lui caresse le visage, il est glacé. Elle est pâle, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ce corps si parfait qui fut mien si peu de temps… Une infirmière me demande de quitter les lieux… Je ne voulais pas partir mais je savais que j'étais obligé de le faire… Je m'éloigne à regrets de mon âme sœur, qui n'est plus…

**2 Mois plus tard**

Je vais mourir, je ne peux pas vivre sans elles… Elles étaient ma vie, sans elles, je ne suis rien… Elles sont parties, je vais les rejoindre… Cela fait bientôt deux mois que ma vie se résume à pleurer, dormir et manger un minimum pour "vivre"… Mais, je suis mort dans cet hôpital il y a de cela deux mois… Lorsque j'étais dans cet hôpital, j'avais pris une décision, celle de mettre un terme à ma vie… Je suis assis sur le lit conjugal… Mon verre de Whisky à la main, des cachets dans l'autre, je les avale les uns après les autres espérant ainsi retrouver le bonheur d'antan… J'ai la tête qui tourne, c'est la fin je le sens, je le sais… J'entends l'horloge sonner minuit, ça y est, c'est le jour de l'anniversaire de ma bien-aimée que je rejoindrai d'ici quelques instants...

**C'est ici que s'achève cet ouvrage qui aurait pu être une belle histoire, si seulement l'alcool n'avait pas embué l'esprit de ce chauffeur de camion. Ils seraient les trois, Sarah, Caitlin et Harm réunis dans cette jolie maison à vivre tout simplement… La vie est parfois cruelle. Mais le destin choisi à notre place de qui s'en va et qui reste…**

**La vie les a séparés, mais la mort, elle, les a réunis pour toujours…**

**Ce texte a pour but de vous faire réfléchir sur le fait de conduire en ayant bu, même un seul verre, cela peut être fatal pour vous-même ainsi que pour d'autres personnes à qui vous pourriez briser l'existence. Pensez aux enfants, aux parents, aux frères et sœurs ainsi qu'aux amis de ceux que vous pourriez tuer à cause de l'alcool et qui essaient de survivre malgré le fait de devoir survivre sans la personne aimée… Pensez-y et surtout n'oubliez pas**

**"Entre boire et conduire, il faut choisir"…**

**Clyn4ever**


End file.
